User blog:Manvithhk/Quiz time 3
SCIENCE 1. In mechanics what is defined as the product of object mass and velocity? A Momentum 2. The different types of rocks I as follows:Igenous,sedimentary and A Metamorphic 3. The planet mars is referred to as red planet because of the prevalence of which element mixed with oxygen on its surface? A Iron 4. The wavelength of infrared light is different from visible light is it.another.backspace backspace remove that speaks wor The wavelength of infrared light is different from visible light is it... A Too Long 5. Name the most recognised theory of the origin of universe. A Big Bang Theory 6. In which country was physicist James Maxwell Born? A Scotland 7. The wire inside an electric bulb is known as A Filament CRICKET 8. Name the first batsmen who was given run out by a TV umpire A Sachin Tendulkar 9. Who was the first Indian cricketer to score ta T-20 century A Suresh Raina 10. Who gave Ricky Ponting the title of punter A Shane Warne 11. The fastest test century was scored by A Misbah Ul Haq 12. Which cricketer has scored the most first class Ticket runs A Jack Hobbs 13. MS Dhoni is the – captain of the Indian cricket team A 34th 14. The only left-handed batsmen to score a double century ODI is A Chris Gayle ANCIENT CIVILIZATIONS 15. The Incas was the largest empire in North America in the - era A Pre Columbian 16. The Aztec civilisation lived in – A Mexico 17. All the present day countries surrounding the modern day Mediterranean Sea were a part of ancient A Roman Civilization 18. From the southern portions of Egypt to parts of Greece And then east toparts of India that - Empire was known for its military strength and wise rulers A Persian 19. - belong to a period of Greek history that lasted from the,archaic period of the 8th to 6th Century A Greek Civilization GEOGRAPHY 20. The intersecting Lines drawn on maps and globes are A Geographic Grids 21. The light of distant star is affected by A Earths atmosphere and interstellar dust 22. The land mass of which of the following continents is the least A Australia 23. Without - the equator would be much hotter than it is while the poles would be much cooler A Latitudinal redistribution of heat,cycle of air circulation and global wind 24. The habitats valuable for commercially harvested space are called A Sea Grass Bed 25. Which of the following is a tropical grassland A Savannah 26. The humidity of the air is a depends upon A Temperature,Location,Weather COMMUNICATION TECHNOLOGY 27. With an year of its introduction which of the following initiative won the Prime Minister s award for Excellence in Public Administration (for the year 2008-09) A Project Arrow 28. Considers the following facts about United communication – 1. It is the integration of real time communication systems will learn real-time communication systems. 2. It allows an individual to send and receive messages on the same medium Which of the above is true A Only 1 29. Below are given frequency bands along with the service to which they are alloted. Which of the following pairs incorrectly matched?0-87.5-Marine and aeronautical navigation,Y) 87.5-108- satellite and Radar communication,Z)109-173-FM Broadcast A Y and Z 30. Which of the following communication satellites is ISROs 101st space mission A GSAT 10 INDIAN WOMEN 31. She was IAFs first woman helicopter pilot to fly to the worlds highest advanced Landing ground in Siachen at 18000 ft A Namrita Chandi 32. After setting up the NSE in 1994 she and her team made it the third-largest stock exchange in the world and computerised all its trading.This woman is A Chitra Ramakrishna 33. A CRPF Officer she is the Contingent commander of the UN first all woman police force left responsible for maintaining law and order in Liberia A Seema Dhundia 34. With Padmashree Wariot serving as the CTO, this mobile manufacturing giant was awarded the national medal for technology by then US President George Bush A Motorola INDIAN CINEMA 35. Which Indian actor is known as tragedy king A Dilip Kumar 36. Actress Madhubala was married to A Kishore Kumar 37. Name Dev Anands production company A Navketan Films 38. Rajesh Khanna earned the title first superstar of Indian Cinema after how many constitutive solo hit movies A 15 39. Shivaji Rao Gaikwad is the real name of which actor A Rajinikanth 40. Who is the founder of red chillies entertainment A Shahrukh Khan Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts